


heart stain on the carpet

by orphan_account



Series: blue neighbourhood-inspired one shots [1]
Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bad smut honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movie goes by quickly, but half of the time, Niall is staring at the side of Harry’s face next to him. His emotions are so clear on his face, sadness when a character dies and a gleeful smile at the satisfying ending of the movie, and Niall can't help but smiling too. And when their hands touch when they both reach for the popcorn, well, he wants to say he didn't feel electricity running through his veins like a cliche romance, but he can't lie. He also can't lie that he doesn't want to keep feeling Harry’s touch, because honestly, who wouldn't want his touch?</p><p>And whenever he looked to his left, he could see Louis’ devious smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart stain on the carpet

**Author's Note:**

> The title as well as lyrics at the end are from Troye Sivan's "LOST BOY". Also, I'm an imperfect human being so apologies for any grammatical errors. Enjoy. :)

The idea is stupid and something that could only be thought up by a sadistic jerk—and of course, this _sadistic jerks_ were Niall’s two best friends. It is an innocent(or as innocent as their conversations could go) period in the cafeteria, and Louis and Liam were giggling to each other, their hands covering their mouths.

“Why are you guys acting like little Japanese school girls?” Niall says, sticking his fork back into his mother’s homemade lasagna. “You two better not be talking about me.”

“We kind of are,” Louis says, giggling while bringing his hand back down to his lap. “Liam and I have decided to give you a challenge—”

“I can't! It's the—”

“ _We know._ It’s the end of the year and exams are coming up,” Louis says before Niall can interrupt again.

“You tell us that every time we give you a beer,” Liam scoffs. “As if a single bottle can get you drunk.”

“Anyways,” Louis says, eyeing Liam before continuing. “Exams are coming up, and you get high marks in all your classes! You need something to help you calm down, and we’re challenging you to pull the first guy that walks in the cafeteria.”

“That can't be so—”

“You didn't let me finish,” Louis says with a sly grin. “After exams are over—which is in about four weeks—, break up with him.”

“What the hell?” Niall says quickly. “Who do you think I am? I'm not that cruel to do that, and what if I actually like him?”

“I love challenges, don't you, Liam?” Louis says and Liam nods. “They called you Heartbreak Horan for a reason, you know.”

Niall cringes at the mention of the nickname. “Yeah, because sixteen year old Niall didn't care about anything other sex. Can't believe I let myself do that to all those girls and guys. I never want to do it again, and you guys know this! Why are you telling me to do this?”

“Your whole life is boring right now!” Louis exclaims. “You're moping around, looking at me and Eleanor or Liam and Sophia, not to mention the fact that you don't even like relationships that go on for over a month. No strings attached, alright, Horan? Four weeks, date him, then break him, okay?”

“Alright,” Niall says after a few moments, knowing Louis wouldn't let him escape the challenge anyways. Louis nods, and the three faced their heads to the entrance of the dining hall, waiting for the next guy to walk in.

Niall gasps.

Louis bursts out into laughter.

Liam starts snickering.

_Harry Styles._

“No!” Niall says quickly. “I'm not dating my roommate, who, not to mention, was my old crush in high school! I barely talk to him or like him anymore.” Harry was the only person that was looking for an apartment like Niall was in the same building.

“You have to do this now,” Louis says, laughs between each of his words. “Come on, it'll be hilarious! You already know him anyways, he's been your roommate for the past semester for God’s sake. Even I talk to him. I give Harry two weeks, Liam?”

“One and a half,” the taller brunette says. “Harry will fall for you in a heartbeat, I mean, who wouldn't?” He squeezes Niall's cheeks and the blonde batted his hand away.

“Someone else, pl—”

“Hell no,” Liam says quickly, and Niall whines, looking back to where Harry was; he disappears already. _Where the hell…?_

“Niall,” a deep voice from behind him says, and Niall turns around to see Harry’s bright face. He could hear Liam and Louis whispering behind him.

“Y-yeah?” Niall stammers out, mentally face-palming himself.

“We ran out of milk again,” Harry says. “I was going to buy some this morning since it’s my turn to buy milk but I haven't gotten my paycheck yet. If you don't mind, can you buy milk? I'll pay you back tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Niall says instantly. “Don't worry about paying me back.”

Harry cracks a smile. “Thanks, mate.” _Mate._ “I'll see you at the flat, bye, Niall.”

Niall waves and Harry walks off to his group of friends. Niall turns back around to greet the smiling Liam and Louis(who were also laughing their asses off).

“Your four weeks start now, Heartbreak Horan.”

 

>

 

Niall grips the brown paper bag from the grocery store, feeling the shape of the milk carton through the bag. His apartment key dangles from his school lanyard, bumping against his Student ID Card. He takes off his lanyard, unlocking the apartment with the key. He can see Harry as soon as he walks in, sleeping soundly on the white couch as usual, his phone on the glass coffee table and a remote against his stomach. He places the paper bag on the marble countertop in the kitchen.

He can hear Harry begin to stir then mutter out a, “Mmm, Niall?”

“I got the milk,” Niall says softly. “On the counter, I'll be in my room.”

Harry doesn't reply, so Niall shrugs, walking down the hallway near the kitchen to his own room. His room is on the left and Harry’s is on the right(“You're left-handed, so you get the left one!”), with the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Niall opens the door to his room, closing it and locking it quickly. He projects his body towards his bed, laying down on his stomach.

“How the hell am I going to ask Harry Styles out?” Niall thinks out loud, his voice muffled by the blue duvet. He breathes heavily, then realizes that it's Friday. _Thank God. I can watch Netflix tonight._ He changes out of his tight clothes for a pair of loose sweatpants and a warm jumper(with a hideous green and purple polka dot pattern) over his white T-shirt. He unlocks the door, opening it and walking to the living room and kitchen(which were connected to each other without a wall).

Harry is already awake and he's sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen island. He mindlessly scrolls through his feed on a social media that Niall can't identify from where he's standing. “Hey,” Harry greets as he turns around to see the blonde.

_Okay, Horan, just fucking ask him._

“I'm watching a new show on Netflix tonight,” Niall starts, feeling his hands trembling by his sides. “Do you want to join me?”

“Sure!” Harry says, Niall beams.

“Grey’s Anatomy,” Niall says, praying to God that Harry hadn't watched it already. Harry’s face brightens immediately.

“I've been wanting to watch that show for ages! I heard a lot of people do die, though, and I'm an ugly crier.” A laugh replaces the weight pressing against Niall’s chest. “It's awfully cold, I'll make some hot chocolate with that milk you bought.

“The cocoa powder is in the middle drawer,” Niall reminds the boy, and Harry nods, standing up and placing his phone on the counter. He grabs Niall’s mug(which has a unicorn across it, it was a dare from Louis to buy it, and he was going to smash as soon as he got home. It entertained his nephew too much, though, so it's the only mug he uses now) along with his own mug(a dinosaur spitting out glitter, the difference between his and Niall’s ridiculous mugs was that Harry actually liked his own, glitter-spewing dino and all).

After all the hot chocolate was made and Niall has set up his Netflix on the television, he and Harry sit down on the couch, a safe distance of more than a foot between them. An episode in and Harry began to question Niall. “Um, Niall?” Harry starts, and Niall pauses the episode to look and listen to Harry. “Not to be rude, but we've been flatmates for a semester, and this is the first decent _hang-out_ that we've had within that semester, not to mention we were also in the same high school for four years. Why are you just now deciding to actually _talk_ to me?”

Niall freezes. _My friends dared me to date you for three weeks, not like it matters though, right?_ Yeah, he definitely can't say that. “That's exactly why,” Niall says, chewing on his bottom lip. “You're my flatmate for heaven’s sake! We should be best friends, but we’re not.”

“Best friends?” Harry asks, raising a brow. “Really?”

“Of course,” Niall says after a moment. _Not boyfriends or anything,_ definitely _not._

And Harry and Niall stay quiet for the rest of the episode.

 

>

 

After he and Harry finish a few more episodes, they order a pizza and eat it in almost complete silence. It's awkward, of course, but Niall can't really escape it. He'd love to learn more about Harry as person rather than just admire how he looks(because honestly, that boy…), but he doesn't know how to. He mutters a quick _goodnight_ to Harry, brushes his teeth, then stays in his own room, turning the lights off.

He checks his phone finally, being bombarded by dozens of texts from the group chat he has with Louis and Liam, as well as the two boys separately. The majority are _where is Niall?!_ in various styles and capitalizations.

 **To:** _Louis’ Best Friends_  
_I was watching netflix with harry ,, calm down ! no I didnt get into his pants before you ask, lewis. By the way , we need to change the group chat name_

 **Louis named the conversation** _“King Louis’ Best Friends”_

Before he can reply, Niall hears loud thunder outside, and he groans; he can never sleep when there's lightning and thunder, not because he's scared, because it's too damn loud. He sighs, laying down and wrapping himself in the duvet. He reaches to his bedside, grabbing his earphones and slipping the two buds into his ears. He plugs it into his phone, starts his music, and tries his best to try to sleep.

A few hours later, Niall hears a loud shriek. He jolts awake, groggily rubbing his eyes. Then he hears loud footsteps and his door is opened abruptly, and a wide-eyed Harry is standing, pressed against his door. Harry has already turned on the lights, and he has nothing on but sweatpants(and of fucking course, Niall can't help but blush.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Niall says, a yawn escaping his lips.

“The power went out at about one,” Harry begins. “The wifi stopped working, and I was on my phone before because I couldn't sleep. So, I was just laying there in total silence, and my phone died thirty minutes later. I didn't want to wake you up, sorry about that scream.”

“Why couldn't you sleep?” Niall asks, and a blush is quick to spread through Harry’s cheeks.

“I'm…I’m afraid of lightning and thunder.” Then Niall bursts into laughter. “Stop laughing, it isn't funny!”

“Fine, Harry,” Niall says after laughing for a few more seconds. “What do you want me to—”

Then there's another lightning bolt, and Harry runs towards Niall’s bed. “I know we aren't that close, but like you said, you want us to be best friends and we’re flatmates. So help me and please let me sleep with you.”

Niall starts chuckling but nods, scooting over to the left of the bed and Harry goes on the other side. “The lights are still on,” Niall reminds the brunette. Harry groans, so Niall stands up to turn it off himself.

“Goodnight, Niall,” Harry murmurs, rolling so that he and Niall are back to back.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

 

>

 

There's something on him, not something, _someone._ Niall realizes shortly after waking up for the second time that it's Harry’s head and palm against his chest. He embarrassingly realizes that he has morning wood, so he carefully slips away from Harry to take a shower to will it away.

After a shower, he walks out to the kitchen to see that Harry is already there at the kitchen island, spreading cream cheese on a bagel. “I made you breakfast,” Harry says, nodding to the plate with a toasted bagel and a poached egg with two cooked bacon strips in front of him.

“Thank you,” Niall says sincerely, and he sees Harry smile down at the bagel.

“I'm going to a movie with my friends, if you want to come,” Harry says, eating his own breakfast. “...since we’re friends now.” Niall has already sat down in front of him, a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Who’s going?” Niall asks; he doesn't have the slightest idea of who Harry’s friends are, but he does know he has a lot of them.

“Zayn, Nick, Perrie, Jesy, and I think Eleanor’s coming too, and she’ll probably bring Louis,” Harry says. _Not Louis, he’ll never stop teasing me if he sees me and Harry watching a movie together._

“Okay, cool, what movie is it? And what time?”

“Mockingjay,” Harry replies. “You've watched the other three, right? If not, it’d be kind of awful.”

“Yeah, I've read the books, too.”

“Do you like reading?”

“‘course I do,” Niall says. The conversation goes back and forth until the two finish their breakfast and make their way to the couch to watch more Grey’s Anatomy.

“I can't believe we’re just going to watch Netflix and then watch a movie, kind of… An eye-ruiner.”

“I spend the majority of my life on a screen anyways,” Niall says and Harry agrees. After an episode or two, Harry rests his head against the couch.

“Do you remember high school?” Harry asks when Niall turns off the television.

“I cringe just thinking about it,” Niall says, crinkling his nose.

“Didn't you use to have sex with a shit ton of girls?” Harry asks nonchalantly.

“Don't remind me, I used to to treat sex like something purely for pleasure,” Niall says with regret.

“What is it to you now?”

“Something special,” Niall breathes. “Something that shouldn't be treated like it’s just fucking or something. It's about love, and I can't believe I treated that as if it was something to play around with.”

“Heartbreak Horan,” Harry murmurs.

“Please don't remind me,” Niall repeats.

Moments pass, and it's only silence. “Are you gay?” Harry asks in a hurry. “You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to, because I know—”

“Yeah, bisexual,” Niall answers before Harry starts rambling. “What about you?”

“Gay,” Harry says with a gulp before checking the time. “We should probably head out, just in case there's traffic.”

Niall nods, grinning at the fact that he and Harry might work out.

 

>

 

The movie goes by quickly, but half of the time, Niall is staring at the side of Harry’s face next to him. His emotions are so clear on his face, sadness when a character dies and a gleeful smile at the satisfying ending of the movie, and Niall can't help but smiling too. And when their hands touch when they both reach for the popcorn, well, he wants to say he didn't feel electricity running through his veins like a cliche romance, but he can't lie. He also can't lie that he doesn't want to keep feeling Harry’s touch, because honestly, who wouldn't want his touch?

And whenever he looked to his left, he could see Louis’ devious smirk.

 

>

 

“They were eye-fucking every time they looked at each other, Liam!” Louis exclaims. Niall, Liam and Louis were all at Liam and Louis’ dorm that they luckily shared with each other. “Honestly, I could feel the porn radiating off of—”

“Niall, I'm so sorry for his behavior,” Liam says like a disappointed parent. Louis’ head was in his lap and Louis’ legs were in Niall’s lap. He really was King Louis…

“How do you live with him?” Niall asks, genuinely feeling sorrow for Liam. Liam doesn't reply, he just sighs heavily. “He's a menace.”

“I'm right here, you wankers,” Louis grumbles. “It's been two days, why haven't you asked him out yet? And he's told you that he's gay!”

“Two days, really?” Niall says, brows raised. “How long did it take for you and El to get together?”

“Honestly, Louis,” Liam says. “Dating takes time, you can't just immediately jump on someone’s dick the moment you start talking to them.”

“Let's stop with the sex talk, please, I just want to start dating Harry to get this over with,” Niall says with a sigh.

“You're telling me you don't even have feelings for him?” Liam asks.

“Absolutely not.”

Truth is, the reason Niall wants the four weeks to end already is because he knew that he was going to really like Harry and he didn't want to fall then be forced to crush Harry.

 

>

 

“Hey, Harry…,” Niall says four days after he and Harry went to the movies. He is going to do it, he is going to ask Harry out and Harry is(hopefully) going to say yes.

“Hmm?” Harry says from the kitchen. He's baking something, tonight, Niall can smell it as soon as he opens the apartment door. Knowing Harry, he's already working on a second batch.

“Can I ask you something?” Niall says nervously, sitting on a stool.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Do you like me?” Niall asks bravely and Harry almost drops the batter that he's whisking.

“W-what?” Harry stammers, his face scarlet. “As a friend? Of course I—”

“You know what I mean, Harry,” Niall says, chuckling at Harry’s reaction. “Would you date me?”

“I…,” Harry says, and Harry’s tastes blood from biting his lip. He whisks even harder now. “Yes.”

“Good, so can we go out for dinner?”

 _This is going so fast_ , Harry thinks, and he nods before any more batter can fall over the edge of the large silver bowl. “Y-yeah, but if you don't mind, can we have dinner here?”

“Like takeout or something?”

“No, like… I want to make you dinner,” Harry breathes out.

Niall chuckles. “Whoa, slow down, Styles,” he teases.

“We could just eat out if you want, then!” Harry exclaims, whisking faster than ever. Before he could do anymore damage to the red velvet cupcake batter, he places the bowl on the counter with trembling hands.

“I'm just kidding,” Niall assures him. “I'm going to bed, goodnight, Harry.”

Before the blonde walks to his room, he makes a bold move and presses a kiss to one of Harry’s red cheek, then leaves Harry to squeal in alone.

 

>

 

It's Harry’s worst nightmare. He has cooked the dish more times than his own mother has, and it's her recipe! Now all he has is salty and spicy spaghetti sauce that can't be saved. Niall’s coming back home in half an hour, and it's too late to cook more.

Harry wants to burst into tears because he wants things between him and Niall to work out, God knows why it took Niall so long to finally talk to him. Everyone knew that Niall had a crush on Harry in high school, and Niall was obvious that Harry knew. Both boys were too shy to talk to the other, and now Harry has a second chance. He really lucked out when Niall asked him to move into the flat, but he never had the guts to talk to Niall. Before tears can start to fall down his face, the door unlocks and Harry sees Niall’s familiar bright hair. He wears a big smile until he sees Harry’s face.

“Love, what's wrong?” the Irishman says, quick to hug Harry. “Why do you look like you're about to cry?”

“I ruined it!” Harry cries out, covering his face with his hands. “I'm not even a clumsy person and I dropped the bag of salt in there, and now we have salty spaghetti. The noodles are too flimsy, too, the only thing that's good are the rolls that I baked. I can't believe I ruined a simple meal that I've made a hundred times! I ruined this—”

“Harry, you're rambling,” Niall says with a chuckle.

“Sorry,” the brunette murmurs, breathing out. “I just can't believe I destroyed the meal, I knew you were looking forward to this.

“I just wanted to officially call it a first date by having dinner, we could go get ice cream or something, I couldn't care less,” Niall says. “You can cook for me some other time, alright?”

Harry breathes out again, realizing that his head has been pressed against Niall’s chest. “Alright,” he answers quietly. Then Niall presses a kiss to the top of his head and suddenly he doesn't regret the salty spaghetti sauce.

 

>

 

Niall's having fun watching Harry try to save his ice cream from melting in his hands. They're walking down the bright street, full of people shopping for Christmas presents, and it's only early December. They both take time to appreciate the beautiful mix of red, green and yellow tinsel so and decorations on the streets and now they're sitting on a bench. Through the crowd of people rushing by, all Niall can see is Harry’s face, giggling as he gets strawberry ice cream on his hands.

Then Niall can't see anything because his eyes are closed, and his hands are on Harry’s chin and his lips are on Harry’s. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, and when they part, Niall can hear Harry sigh happily, along with, “Took you long enough.”

 

>

 

Four weeks are over in two days. _It's been too fast_ , Niall thinks, panicking. _Make it stop, make it stop, make time stop—_

Harry must’ve felt Niall’s legs tense up from where his head is on his lap. “Ni, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, princess,” Niall murmurs. The nickname slips past his lips easily, ever since he said it a few days ago, and he can always see Harry smile brighter or blush whenever he says it. Neither of them have said “I love you” yet. Perhaps it's too early, but Niall knows he's going to love Harry. The brunette is just so amazing and perfect and he can't stop thinking about how'd it be like to have Harry has his own. The truth is, Niall is scared to fall in love with Harry, or anyone for that matter, one of the reasons he slept with so many girls in high school. Focusing on one person for the rest of your life, giving your life to that person, it's terrifying isn't it?

And now Harry’s here.

The L word hangs in mid-air with in every conversation or intimate action they share together like a ball waiting to be dropped.

Like Harry can read his mind, he asks, “Do you love me?” Niall freezes, but decides to answer truthfully. Harry must sense Niall’s nervousness because he follows with, “it's okay if you don't, I'm just asking.”

“I… I don't know, honestly.” _Yeah, you do know, you coward. You just don't want to tell him that he was a bet, a dare, a challenge, his love is a prize._ Niall is disgusted by the cruelty of his own thoughts, but he needs to accept the truth.

“I love you,” Harry breathes out, sitting up from Niall’s lap to meet his eyes. “I know it's only been like, a month but… I decided yesterday that I really like you, but I think that now I love you. I trust you enough to let you have me, to let me love you.”

“You made a good decision.”

He presses his lips against Harry’s as hard as he can. He slips his tongue in after Harry moans and he realizes that this is it.

_“Something special,” Niall breathes. “Something that shouldn't be treated like it’s just fucking or something. It's about love, and I can't believe I treated that as if it was something to play around with.”_

Now, Niall is going to have sex and he's not playing around.

Harry isn't something to play around with either.

Before he can say anything, he's already on top of Harry, fit between his legs. They're kissing and all Niall can think about is _this is the boy he loves. This is the boy he never wants to let go of. This is the boy he is going to break._

“Do-do you have lube and a condom?” Niall breathes out, trailing hot kisses and love bites down Harry’s neck and chest.

“No condom, want to feel you in me,” Harry murmurs before getting up and running to his room. He comes back a few seconds later, the bottle of lube in his hand.

Niall connects their lips again while taking the rest of their clothes off until they're bare against each other, skin rubbing against skin and the whole thing is hot. The room is so, so _hot_.

Niall rubs lube on his fingers before murmuring sweet nothings against Harry’s lips. He slips a finger in Harry’s hole easily, and Harry elicits a filthy moan that gets Niall impossibly harder against Harry’s. He slips in another one then a third one, and that's when Harry begins to whine with pain from the tight stretch. “H-hurts,” Harry whimpers out.

“I'm sorry,” Niall murmurs against Harry’s lips, and then he hits Harry’s prostate dead-on. Harry’s back arches against the white couch, and broken moans leave his pink lips.

“S-so good,” Harry manages to say, gripping the back of Niall’s neck and wrapping his legs around the blonde’s waist. “I'm ready, please just—” then he whines from the loss of Niall’s fingers.

“You're so beautiful,” Niall murmurs before he thrusts in and they both moan out loudly. Niall puts a hand in front of Harry’s mouth. “Don't want the neighbors to hear.”

“Let them hear how you treat me,” Harry says with a groan.

“Where’d you get that dirty mouth, princess?” Niall says before Harry’s tight stretches impossibly around his cock. He thrusts in and out before Harry can't take it anymore and comes on his chest. Harry clenches around him and Niall comes as well, marking Harry from within.

“I love you,” Niall says before falling asleep.

 

>

 

“My arse hurts,” Harry mutters when they both wake up the next morning. He's in Niall’s arms on the sofa, with Niall’s back to the couch. Niall chuckles, kissing Harry’s shoulder blade.

“Sorry, love,” Niall whispers softly, trailing his lips up to Harry’s neck. He reaches past Harry to his phone and checks the time. “Well, my classes start in twenty, I can't be late.”

He ignores Harry’s pout and pleading kisses. Niall walks into his room and grabs some comfortable clothes to get through his eight A.M. lectures. He kisses Harry one last time before leaving.

 

>

 

“I can't do it, guys,” Niall says firmly to Louis and Liam.

“What the—?” Louis begins, then he and Liam quickly realize.

“You fell in love with him, didn't you?” Liam says quietly, Louis thinking the same thing.

“I'm cruel,” Louis starts. “We’re both so mean, I can't believe we gave you this dare in the first place. We treated Harry’s love like something that you had to win…”

There's the lingering feeling of guilt resting between the three of them. “Dare’s off, tell him you love him, Niall,” Liam says and Niall runs off back to his car.

 

>

 

Niall unlocks the apartment door to see Harry in the same spot. He smiles when he realizes that he's wearing Niall’s black hoodie then quickly furrows his eyebrows; Harry is crying. Quickly, Niall rushes to his side, attempting to envelope him in his arms.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Harry cries, getting up and standing far away from Niall.

“Princess, what's wrong?” Niall asks and that makes Harry cry even harder. Niall has never seen Harry cry like this, he's sobbing and it breaks his heart.

_As the smile fell from your face, I fell with it, our faces blue._

“I was a dare, I was a fucking dare!” he exclaims and Niall's chest tightens. _No._ His gaze drops to the coffee table and his phone sits there. He forgot to bring it to his classes… “You lied to me from the beginning! That's why you started talking to me all of a sudden, I'm such an idiot. To think I believed you for this long, to think I actually love you. All I can feel now is hatred in my veins.”

“Harry…,” Niall chokes out because he can feels tears brimming his own eyes.

_The truth is that I'm sorry, though I told you not to worry._

“Our first real memory always made me smile, did you know that?” _No._ “It was that thunderstorm and we slept together in your bed for the first time, you made me feel safe, you are my home. You are my rainbow after the thunderstorm and now…” Harry can't even finish the sentence. He throws the hoodie off his body and rushes into his room and Niall can't do anything but watch.

_So go get runnin', won't you hurry? While it's light out, while it's early._

Minutes later, the brunette walks out with a suitcase in his hand. “I'm an idiot for thinking we could last, I used to like you in highschool, did you know that? We were both too cowardly to talk to each other. Now I don't even care, I wish it would've stayed like that. I really thought we were going to work out, my fault for being naive and thinking someone like you who was literally called _Heartbreak Horan_ could ever stop being you.

_I say I wanna settle down, build your hopes up like a tower._

“You said you love me,” Harry says, his vision so blurred that he can barely see the door. “I wanted it to be you—”

“It can still be me, Harry!” Niall exclaims. “I love you, and I want to be with you for however long our lives last. I want to adopt children, I fucking love you, Harry, only a month and you've done this to me.”

“I can't believe a word you say anymore, and even if you're telling the truth, it's not the same in my end.”

All they can hear are the wheels of Harry’s suitcase and the door closing. Niall is alone.

_I’m just a lost boy, not ready to be found._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a bit of an experiment, so apologies for any mistakes, plotholes, etc.
> 
> tumblr : findherinthekingdom


End file.
